


Tradition

by SLynn



Series: Happy Enough [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Tradition

**Title:** Tradition  
 **Author:** SLynn  
 **Fandom:** CSI  
 **Pairing:** Greg/Sara  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for implied things ;)  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls' to be safe  
 **Season:** Five  
 **Disclaimer:** I’m only borrowing; I’ll drop them back off tomorrow.

**Summary:**

Take place a week before 'Privacy' begins and after 'Issues'. A drabble really, Sara and Greg’s first night in their new house.

 _I should have said this before but once more thanks to[](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/profile)_[ **tripp3235**](http://tripp3235.livejournal.com/) for her patience and helpfullness and beta'ing goodness! I should say that this is the type of piece you should really expect here, short and to the point. This is entirely fluff! Enjoy and again, if you want to see something specific, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**Tradition**

“I can’t sleep.”

Sara didn’t move upon hearing that. Part of her wanted to feign sleep herself but knew Greg wouldn’t have spoken if he didn’t already know she was still awake.

“Try,” she offered instead, back still to his in the darkness.

“But I can’t,” he returned rolling over for the fifth or sixth time, now presumably on his stomach facing her.

“You don’t know that unless you try.”

She was exhausted. Sara had worked late last night. They’d spent all of today moving their things into the house. Everyone had left hours ago but she and Greg had stayed up and started to settle in.

“I do know that,” Greg said sounding more alert then before, “it’s not even three. I’m usually up at this time. My body doesn’t know it’s supposed to be asleep right now.”

”Well tell it so I can sleep.”

She heard him laugh in the dark and it wasn’t the noise she’d been hoping for. Sara had hoped he’d take the hint, but he seemed to be enjoying annoying her. Nothing new in that.

“I think I miss the small bed.”

Sara turned over and looked at him. There was just enough light to see his face and as she suspected he was grinning at her.

“This is all very funny to you isn’t it?”

”No,” he answered without any conviction.

“Greg,” she said warningly.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he said but she could still see the laughter in his eyes, “I am. I’ll behave.”

Sara cast him one more look before turning back over and trying to get comfortable again.

“I’ll just lie here quietly.”

”Good.”

”Without bothering you.”

Sara didn’t answer that time.

“Thinking about…”

”Greg,” she said completely exasperated now.

He laughed and reached over and rubbed her back.

“You are not serious?” she asked facing him now.

“What?”

”What?” she echoed, almost laughing herself. “Neither of us have slept since yesterday. We spent all of today moving our things and you really want too?”

”Why not?”

”Greg?” she said unable to keep the shock off her face or the laugh out of her voice.

“It’s our first night here,” he reasoned, moving once more and propping his head up on his elbow, “We’re supposed to.”

”Says who?” she said smirking at him in the dark, facing him now as well but without making a move to sit up.

“Its tradition,” he said running his hand resting on her side as he drew slow circles on her stomach with his thumb.

“I’m not familiar with this tradition.”

”It’s very old. Norwegian.”

”I bet.”

”It is,” he said moving a bit closer to her. “Seriously, if we don’t have sex tonight, our first night in this house, bad things will happen.”

”Like what?” she asked, scooting into him as well, running her own hand up his chest.

“Well,” he said wrapping both arms around her now and planting a kiss on top of her head, “for starters, we might get trolls.”

”Now I know you’re making this up,” she said with a laugh, hands still moving beneath his shirt around to his back now.

“No,” he said shaking his head, “I’m not. This is serious. Very serious. Trolls are bad.”

“I really can’t believe we are having this conversation.”

”Sara,” Greg said with as straight of a face as he could manage, “Really. We have to do this. Now.”

”Greg,” she near whined. She really loved his enthusiasm, just not right now. “It’s late. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

”No,” he said shaking his head even, “Tradition says we have to do this before the sun comes up.”

”Where do you get this from?” she asked as he began to nuzzle her neck, caught between amused, exhausted and a little turned on.

“Oral tradition,” he told her in between kisses, “handed down from generation to generation in the Sanders family.”

She smiled at him but didn’t pull away. Greg continued to move his hands across her back, to her stomach, gently pushing her shirt up. He continued to kiss her neck, moving up towards her ear but went no further. Waiting in essence for her to stop him. When she didn’t he looked at her a little surprised.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked her voice a whisper just near his ear. He felt himself go flush from her tone.

“Because…”

”What?” she asked leaning back to look him in the eyes.

“I didn’t think you wanted too.”

She leaned in, kissing him deep, hands in his hair and removing all the space left between them.

“Who am I to fight tradition?”

**The End**


End file.
